I can't recognize you anymore!
by Kikudragonflame
Summary: Something is going on with Lucy.Mirajane is trying to help and Happy becomes Lucy's bff.Who is to blame for Lucy's tears? Contains some romantic scenes. NaLu pairing Please don't be mean, my first story. I tried my best, hope you like it :)
1. Her smile was lost

It was a normal day in Fairy was okay, as usual, except one...Lucy!

_-What's wrong Lucy?,_asked Mirajane with a soft and caring smile.

-_Nothing,_ Lucy answered while she was looking on the floor with a really sad face.

Mirajane was really worried about was trying to understand what was happening to her by her look, but it was a vain was very was ready to burst into tears while she could feel her heart falling from her chest and crashing on the smile, her beautiful smile and the light in her eyes was lost.

-_Is it Natsu?,_ said Mirajane.

-_huh?_, she was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Mirajane talking.

-_I said,is it Natsu?Did he make you sad?_

Lucy didn't just turned around and looked to the other side of the room,trying to avoid her question and to hold her knew Mirajane was was to she didn't want to talk about ,a tall shadow and a small next to it appeared on the floor,moving happily.

_-Heyyy, everybody!,_yelled Natsu with a bright smile on his ,in just 2 seconds his smile was replaced with a sad look, when he saw that Lucy was had never seen her like eyes were darkened, her voice couldn't be heard and eveything on her looked approached slowly to her place to find out what or who had hurt her.

-_He-y,Lu-u-..,_you could understand how hesitant he was by the tone of his didn't make it to strike a conversation with her, as Lisanna interrupted them, grabbed his arm and yelled:

_-Oh,Natsu!Here you are!Where have you been?You had me worried!I've got so many things to tell you!_

She pulled him away from Lucy's place and continued talking to Natsu non-stop,while he was thinking about Lucy,but didn't say anything because he didn't want to make Lisanna sad._"what made her face sad?Where's her beautiful smile?I can't imagine Lucy without her cute smile and her bright eyes looking at me.."_He thought. Lucy glanced at them and then continued looking on the was too, watching the situation and was pretty looked at Mirajane who looked at him with a worried face while pointing out Lucy with her saw Lucy was really differend than the other looked like a tossed rose._"I really have to help her!"_


	2. Would you like to tell us what's wrong?

Happy looked at Natsu who was listening to Lisanna and felt really disappointed.

_''what's wrong with you Natsu? I can't recognize you anymore!Lucy is our family not just a friend! She's sad and instead of standing by her side, you're spending your time with Lisanna!"_, said to himself and went ahead to Lucy's place.

- _Hey Lucy!, _said in an exiting tone.

- _Hey..._, Lucy made it to answer with a weak, almost broken voice, without even looking at him. He looked at Mirajane,then Natsu and Lisanna and then back at Lucy.

_''what should I do for her?",_wondered. Suddenly he smiled to himself and ran outside quickly. _"what is he planning?", _thought Mirajane.

He soon came back with a huge bouquet of white,pink and red roses which smell was spread throughout the room and were all tied together with a blue ribbon.

-_These are for you Lucy-san!,_ Happy said in the cuttest way possible.

- _Awww, Happy you are so sweet! Lucy, look! Aren't they gorgeous?", _said Mirajane who wasw really impressed by Happy's action.

Lucy finally stopped looking on the floor and slowly lifted her head to look at the flowers were stunning!And their smell was finally let herself free and cried. She cried so much and squeezed Happy! She was still sad, but she couldn't believe that she had so great friends!

- _Thank you so much Happy! You are the best friend ever! I love you!, _told him while crying and kissing his blue cheeks.

-_ You like them Lucy?I thought you would like the pink ones but I thought that red and white ones are great too.  
- I like them all! You are the best! I don't deservefriends like you! Or you, Mirajane! You are great!_

Mirajane smiled and hugged her. Then said:

- _Now Lucy, would you like to tell us what's wrong?_


	3. we can't change the way she feels, but

Lucy became serious that it didn't look normal on her face.

_- uhm...guys..eh..I don't want to talk about it right now..sorry..", _said and became a little sad again.

- _whenever you are ready!, _said Mirajane and smiled.

Lucy was lost in her was like she had machine inside her converting thoughts into eyes were no. She wouldn't let herself cry. Not in front of her friends.

- _I will go home now. I feel very tired. Bye guys! Thanks for everything!, _ she said and made it to put on a fake smile on her face. She turned around quickly and walked herself out before her friends understand anything.

- _Bye dear!,_ Mirajane said.

- _Mirajane,what's wrong with her? what's bothering her? What should we do?, _said Happy in a very anxious and worried tone.

- _Let her take a made her sad has really broken her heart. So something really serious for her, let her down, or something. Maybe she has been betrayed from a person who has, if not a center, a very serious place in her know, Happy, we, women are very sensitive. Sometimes we take things so seriously,we end up hurting ourselves without a serious reason. But things you see unimportant, a woman can see very serious. The thing that made Lucy this sad, to us, it may seem not a big deal, or even a ridiculous reason to be sad. But to Lucy, it's different. The things we call ridiculous can be fatal to her , now, needs time for herself. To relax, to think. To start a conversation with herself. To cry until she gets so tired, and falls asleep drowned in her sea of tears. If she let herself free, to be expressed like this, her heart, her soul, will be relieved. Then, a brighter day will start andthe sun will rise in her eyes and her heart again. Even if this doesn't heal her at once, time will. Every day she will be one step closer to her happy-self. We, as her friends, are obliged to be by her side. We can't change the way she feels, but we can show her, we love her and we are here for her as a shoulder to cry on, as a helping hand. And we have to be very careful with our words. We don't want to hurt her more._

_- I see..so, we should stay quietly by her side and let her breathe._

_- yes. this is very important._

_- you know Mirajane, I didn't know so much about a woman's are more complicated than I thought. However, I like the fact women are hyper-sensitive. We are not most of the times, and in that way there's a balance in life._

_- this is fact that you are sensitively stronger than us makes us feel safe. We know that when we are falling apart and we are feeling hopless, you will stay strong by our side and will help us stand on our feet, _Mirajane smiled.

_- it is very important to have someone by your side, _Happy pointed out.

- _Yeah, it is. Maybe this is the reason Lucy is person who is the one for her doesn't seem to feel the same about her. Or a third person is trying to get involved so Lucy feels she is losing him, a fact that she doesn't even want to think about._

_- Maybe you are right, but we can't be sure about this._

_- yeah, I know. We'll see..._

_"yeah, we'll see..", _ Happy thought.


	4. Are they about to kiss?

_Finally, I'm home_, said Lucy while she was putting on her pijamas. She was feeling extremely relieved that she was in her cosy house again. She laid on her bed, took a blanket and hugged her pillow. Her heart, her head, her whole body, felt so heavy on the bed.

_"I didn't know sorrow can make you like this. I thought it was something much more simple. Now, I know. It isn't just the heart that feels the pain. Heart is the center, from where all things begin. Then, like a disease, pain is spreaded through all your parts. Heart is just start. Then, the whole body suffers." _, she thought. And without understanding it, she fell asleep quietly, peacefully. Her eyes closed and finally her face relaxed. She needed this sleep more than anything.

* * *

_- Goodnight Mirajane-san! See ya tomorrow! Thanks for talking!_, Happy said with a cute smile.

-_ Goodnight, Happy! And don't forget what we discussed!, _Mirajane smiled.

_"Don't worry, I won't..", _ Happy thought and winked. He approached Natsu, who couldn't escape from Lisanna and said:

_- Natsu! I wanna sleeppp! Let's go home now, pleaaaaseeee...!_

Lisanna gave and angry look to Happy, as he interrupted her talking.

_- Happy, where are your manners? Can't you see we were talk-" ,_ tried to say furiously, but Natsu interrupted her also:  
_- Yeah, Happy, I agree, it's late. We should go. See ya Lisanna, Goodnight!"_

And both of them left quickly. Lisanna was really angry...

* * *

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and realized it was still late at night, a very cold night. A freezing breeze kept spreading throughout her room, making it feel like it was snowing outside. Lucy stood up and closed her window. Then she want back in her bed. _"I am really cold" _, she thought. _"I should make myself a hot coffee or something.." _She stood up again and headed to her kitchen. After that, she took a warm blanket, her hot cup of coffee and sat on her desk chair. She took her diary and began to write: _"It was a difficult day for me today. Natsu was again with her. He didn't even notice me! What were they talking about all these hours? Why do I keep trying? He wants her. I don't care. Why should I care anyway? He is just a __** friend. **__Just a friend. He can be with whoever he wants. I have my life and he has his" _

She stopped. She thought about the things she just wrote. A tear ran down her face.

_"Why do I keep lying to myself? I care! I know we're nothing more than just friends, but, I feel something more..._

_I... I am not allowed to feel like this...It is really awful to destroy our friendship because of my stupid feelings. He isn't interested in me anyway. He wants her. But... I would give anything to feel his hot arms around me. To feel his breath on my cheek. To feel his lips on my neck and his fingers in my hair. I would give anything just to feel his sweet embrace during the night and his goodmorning kisses on my forehead. I would die just to have a moment like this with him. To feel his body on mine and his kisses on my neck, my shoulders, my chest. Why does this has to be an imagination, only? I want to live the reast of my life in his arms. He is so close, but yet so far away from me. I want to be his and him to be mine. Too bad...this will only be my not coming true dream..." _She fell asleep on her desk, while writing down her feelings. Her pain of that want, was killing her. Her love was really strong.

* * *

The sun came up the other day and birds were chirping sweetly. Lucy woke up with a strong headache.

_- Goodmorning sunshine! _, Mirajane smiled to her while she walked in.

- _Morning..., _ Lucy said in a very tired tone.

- _Lucy, what happened to you? Didn't you sleep well last night?, _Mirajane asked.  
Lucy, didn't make it to answer as Loke showed up and started talking:

- _Goodmorning, my beautiful flower! You look sweet as always!, _told and gave her a red rose. _ Why are you so exhausted? Were you writing your diary last night? , _Loke winked.

_- How the HELL, you know that?, _Lucy screamed and attacked him.

- _Haha..my dear. Many girls like me, but not all of them are like you! I know you are the one! And I can understand that you want me so bad, that you keep writing a diary every night, talking about your passion about me. Lucy, I don't want you to suffer anymore. Let's be together!_

Lucy stood there blinking with a wide open couldn't belive the things she was hearing!

- _Sorry Loke, I don't want to. I need some time for myself, _she answered.

Then, Natsu and Happy turned up and, next to Natsu was...Lisanna! She was holding Natsu's arm again and talking to him non-stop. When Lucy saw them, her face became plain white, her heart cracked and her eyes were full again.  
- _My sweetie...What's wrong? Don't cry! I can wipe away all of your tears and make you happy with my love!, _Loke said loudly and brought her head so close to his that their lips' in-between distance was bearly visible. His right arm was around her waist while with his left arm was holding her cheek.

_"Are they about to kiss?" , _Natsu thought and his eyes' balls were burning hate.


	5. What is Love?

Lucy was shocked. She knew Loke was the ''flirty-type" but she didn't expect him to come so close to her face.

"_Is he going to kiss me?"_, she thought and was terrified by thinking it only. She wanted a moment like this with Natsu, not Loke. She was breathing only to see Natsu's face, Natsu's smile. When her eyes meet his, her heart is not in her chest but far away in the skies cuddling with warm sushines.

- _Let her go, Damn you!_, Natsu screamed and pulled away Loke, throwing him on the floor. Loke was looking at Natsu's burning face, baffled trying to understand what had happened. Lucy, just stood there blinking and being speechless.

- _Yeyyy! that's my Natsu!, _Happy yelled with great excitement.

- _Natsu, what the hell are you doing? I was abou-..._

_- SHUT UP Lisanna! You are always searching for attention, you egoist! ZIP IT ALREADY, ENOUGH! I'M FED UP!_ , Natsu screamed.

Lucy couldn't believe in her eyes and in her ears, mainly. Her sweet smile was back and she was crying. But now, she was crying because of joy. She looked at Mirajane, who smiled and winked to her. Natsu's fists were burning, while he was ready to punch or maybe even kill the terrified Loke.

- _Na-, Na-tsu!, _said Lucy in a very hesitant way.

Natsu turned around, and when he looked at her bright eyes, the fire on his fists was gone. Loke, immediately stood up and ran for his life as he saw Natsu was focus on Lucy's beautiful face. When Natsu noticed, looked at Lucy and asked furiously:

- _Why didn't you let me finish him?_

Lucy just smiled. The surprise on Natsu's face was obvious. Lucy ran and fell in his arms.

- _Thank you Natsu!, _said while her tears were being put out when touching his hot body.

Natsu lifted up her face gently, and looked her deeply in her eyes. Everyone could see the electric power between their looks. His eyes were whispering to hers "I love you" and hers were showing the exact same feeling. He put his right hand right behind her head, and his left hand was softly touching her cheek. He pulled her forward, closer to him softly and he kissed her gently. Both of them closed their eyes while their lips were as one, like their souls.

- _I love you Lucy, _he whispered, _I love you more than anything. When I saw that bastard touching you, I was furious! I don't wanna lose you. I want you to be mine, if you want that, too. I won't let anyone touch you again. Even if you don't want to be with me, I will always be yours. Lucy... I love you so much, I can't handle it!_

_- Shh..._, Lucy stopped him with her fingers on his mouth. She looked him deeply in the eyes and told:

- _Kiss me Natsu! I want to be yours forever! Never let me go! Kiss me! Let our bodies talk, let our love speak the words we can't tell. Kiss me...you were a dream, but now you are my beautiful reality, my life._

When Natsu heard that, grabbed her and brought her chest on his and kissed her passionately for one more time. His nice arms were around her and their souls were one, there was nothing that could separate them. They weren't two people, but one person, one heart, one soul. Their love was connecting them with the strongest bond that could ever exist in the universe.

- _Yaayy! whooohoo!, _Happy yelled and then blushed

_"I thought he would only be my imagination. A dream. A forgotten story in my diary. My fate was different, though. I was wrong in the end. I am so happy I was wrong. I am his. He is mine. Why would I ask for more? Love is a passion. A heartbeat. A sacrifice. When you don't want to live anymore for yourself, but for __him__. My life belongs to him. I love you Natsu..."_


End file.
